The Replacement
by Purple-Diamond00001
Summary: "We've decided to give you a brand new Pearl. We made her just for you, Starlight." Pink Diamond is given a new Pearl, to replace the one she previously owned. The Diamonds have great expectations of both her and the new gem... but will she be a good fit for the role, or will she meet the same fate as the Pearl she replaced? *Set before the invasion of Earth*


**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a Steven Universe story, and also my first story on this profile! I'm really excited to share this and I hope you all like it. This will mostly take place from Pearl's point of view, but for right now I've started in Pink Diamond's POV. If you like it, please Read & Review and tell me what you think!**

**Much love!**

**~PurpleDiamond**

* * *

Cotton-candy colored hair curls swayed in the breeze as she stood on the balcony, watching the ships and warp streams flash across the horizon. The clamor and bustle of Homeworld soothed her; although she knew she couldn't take part in those types of activities herself, she enjoyed seeing the various gems going about their daily routines. Imagining herself down there alongside them kept her busy in her otherwise stagnant and still room as she waited for one of the other diamonds to come fetch her. She had been told to wait in her room hours ago, and so there she stayed, anxiously awaiting the return of Blue or Yellow. She rested her chin on her gloved hand, daintily leaning against the rail as the minutes passed by, until finally she heard the much-anticipated, rhythmic footsteps of one of her fellow diamonds approaching her door. Without a knock, as per usual, the door slid into the wall and the form of Blue Diamond appeared in the doorway.

"Pink," She beckoned, "it's time to come out now. We have a surprise for you."

Pink Diamond turned, her fuschia eyes widened in excitement. It wasn't often that the other Diamonds had something planned just for her. She smiled, turning on her heel and skipping to the side of Blue, clutching onto her navy robes.

"A surprise, for me?" Pink squealed, her expression one of uncontained excitement. "What is it?"

"Come now, you'll see soon enough," Blue explained, placing her fingertips onto the small of her back and guiding her out into the hall. "We're all very excited for you."

The two walked down the corridor, Pink's imagination running wildly and fantasizing of all the possibilities. Blue had mentioned they "all" were excited, indicating that Yellow and White were involved with the surprise as well. She struggled to keep her composure, knowing from experience that Yellow and especially White were very insistent that she must present herself as a Diamond should, keeping her childish antics to the privacy of her own room. But still, even though she tried, it was hard not to want to jump and laugh and run at the thought of a surprise meant just for her.

After a brief walk down the hallways leading into the main ballroom, with Blue leading from behind, the two made their way into the spacious room. Yellow and White were sitting in their respective thrones, but stood up to greet the pair as they entered the room.

"Hello, Starlight." White acknowledged her, sending an approving nod to Blue. "Have you had a fun day?"

"Oh, yes!" Pink started with enthusiasm. "Just this morning I saw a-"

"That's nice, dear." White spoke again, cutting her off completely. Pink ignored it as she usually did, even though it bothered her slightly. "Are you ready to see what we've brought for you?"

"YES!" Pink shouted, forgetting her calm demeanor and throwing her arms up in excitement, smiling and jumping in place. She stopped, suddenly embarrassed as Yellow raised an eyebrow at her and White's half smile receded. She suddenly felt Blue's fingertip rest on her shoulder.

"Inside voice, Pink. Remember your manners." She spoke gently, correcting her before one of the others did in a much harsher way.

"Oh, yes… I'm sorry Yellow, White." Pink bowed her head to them, clasping her hands in front of her in chagrin. "I would very much like to see my surprise."

"That's more like it," Yellow noted, snapping her fingers and holding out her palm. At once, Yellow's Pearl appeared from her place beside the throne, holding a light pink box in her hands. She transferred it to Yellow's palm wordlessly, and after delivering the customary solute, resumed her place in the shadow of the massive chair.

Yellow took two large steps and closed the distance between them, kneeling down to be closer to eye level with the young Diamond. She held the box out to Pink, a smile on her face and a doting look in her eyes. Pink graciously accepted the parcel, taking care not to rattle the contents.

"Go on, you may open it," Blue ushered her, sitting on her knees to the right of Pink.

Pink stared at the box curiously. It wasn't particularly large, nor was it extensively wrapped. Upon closer examination, there was a small silver latch holding it closed. She undid the latch with haste, revealing a velvet-cushioned interior.

Her eyes widened significantly, her diamond shaped pupils expanding with unmasked joy. She couldn't believe her eyes, her lips stretching into a mile-wide smile as she realized what it was that was contained in the little pink chest. She scooped the object out of it's encasement, holding it delicately in her palm as she set the box on the floor.

"Pink, you have been so very good lately, we've decided to reward you for your behavior. That's why we've decided to give you a brand new Pearl." Yellow spoke to her, although her eyes were glued to the gem in her hands.

"We made her just for you, Starlight. You must take proper care of this one." White spoke, attracting Pink's gaze once more. Pink nodded in understanding.

The last time that she had had a Pearl, White had given her one of the many she had crafted for various high-society gems. Her original owner had been labeled a traitor and shattered, therefore leaving the servant with no master and sent back to the care of White. She had been rejuvenated and left to the care of Pink, although given her childish nature and irresponsible tendencies Pink had given the Pearl ideas. The Pearl had begun to do things highly inappropriate for their cut, such as playing and indulging Pink in her games rather than wait on her as per her directive. The other Diamonds had deemed Pink too immature to handle the responsibility of Pearl ownership and taken her away. The Pearl had been broken for her disobedience and reconditioned to serve White Diamond exclusively.

It was a rather unpleasant memory for Pink, but a learning experience nonetheless. This time, however, things would go much differently. This was a brand new, never before incarnated Pearl made by White specifically for Pink Diamond.

"I'll take proper care of her, I promise." She spoke, looking at each of her fellow Diamonds to emphasize her seriousness. She waved her palm upwards, causing the Pearl to gently float in front of her. It began to glow, illuminating the gem in a brilliant blue shell.

"Please identify yourself." A voice resonated from the gem, as Pink smiled and clasped her hands together once more.

"Pink Diamond." She spoke, clearly and effectively, watching the sparkling gem glow in front of her.

"Greetings, Pink Diamond. Please state preferred customization options." Pink looked to Blue, unsure of what to say.

"You say, "Set options to Diamond Status". Then she will be ready to take form." Blue instructed her.

"This is so exciting!" Pink exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Pay attention now, Pink. This is important." Yellow reminded her, redirecting her focus to the Pearl before her.

"Ahem.. Set options to Diamond Status." Pink repeated to the gem.

"Diamond setting selected. Please standby." The voice spoke again. Suddenly the Pearl gently floated to the floor at Pink's feet, the clamshell opening cautiously as the gem inside began to take form. She was light, and then she materialized, her arms poised daintily at her sides. Her eyes opened, immediately focusing on Pink Diamond.

Pink took a breath, in awe at the sight before her. The Pearl was lovely, with her gem placed squarely in the center of her forehead. Her hair, a pale orange hue, was swept neatly into a style common for a quality Pearl and her eyes were a sky blue color. Her skin was white with a slight pink shimmer to it, complimenting her eyes and off-setting the gown she wore. It was simple but elegant, with bright blue sleeves going just past her shoulders. Her top was golden and white in color, ending in a small pink Diamond symbol on her navel. From her waist to her thighs spanned a very light pink tulle skirt, under which was a solid colored pink skirt to match. She wore simple slippers in the same shade of blue as her dress, completing her outfit with a look of both grace and elegance.

As soon as she laid eyes on Pink, her hands maneuvered into the Diamond-Shaped salute.

"How do you do, My Diamond?" The Pearl spoke for the very first time, her voice light and sweet.

"It's so great to meet you!" Pink exclaimed, taking the Pearl's hands into her own.

"Now Pink," Yellow interjected, drawing Pink's attention away from the Pearl. "It will be your responsibility to teach this Pearl how to behave. She knows nothing except you, she will answer to you and look to you for guidance. You must set a good example. We wouldn't want a repeat, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't." She relented, letting go of the Pearl's hands. "Thank you all so much! This is the best present ever! I promise I'll teach her how to be the best Pearl ever."

"That's right, Pink. This one should be much easier to train, she was designed just for you. But if you have any questions, of course, be sure to ask one of us." Blue spoke, encouraging her slightly.

"As will our Pearls assist you in her orientation," Yellow commented "they can give her a thorough explanation of her duties and the standards we hold for them."

"All right, now why don't you show her her new home? We have things to attend to in the meantime, we will check in on you later." Blue suggested, with a wave of her azure hand, dismissing Pink from their presence. Pink bowed to the three Diamonds, noting with a smile that her Pearl copied her stance but with an added Diamond-shaped solute.

Pink skipped towards the corridor back to her room, only stopping right outside the entryway when Blue suddenly called out to her.

"Pink! Aren't you forgetting something?" She turned, to notice that her Pearl was standing exactly in the same position that she had left her in.

"Oh, yes… Come along, Pearl." She called behind her.

"Yes, my Diamond." The Pearl responded with a bow.

"Remember Pink, she's yours to command. If you don't tell her what to do, she won't know." Blue advised her gently, before watching the naive gem follow her down the corridor into her new room, and ultimately, her new life.


End file.
